Danganronpa: Chapter 1/Prologue
P.O.V. Hikari Ken Here I am, the academy in which everyone wants to be ... Sigh, I hope it is truly full of "hope" ... or so the letter said.. I raise my shoulders ... start to walk towards the big door, it was a door a little, exaggeratedly big, I push the door, but when I decide to enter, a dizziness and intense sleep attack me, I try to put up resistance but it is a failed mission... What happened? Where I am? This is where I realize that despair has just begun. later P.O.V = Ami Minami what pain, what happened to me? Where I am? The last thing I remember is that I got on that plane, after that ... I could finish what I was remembering, I realized that I was not alone, I was able to appreciate, with the little light that came into the room, to see other bodies lying on the ground, apparently, and I want to believe, that they are asleep, I tried to approach a boy who had a red wine cap but a blue teddy bear suddenly appeared and I did not let him touch it -''Shhh!''- ~ Touched his mouth with what looked like a white hand made of plush ~ Does not see that you can kill him with a fright, and we still do not want that! could not understand what he was saying at the time -''Even so, I recommend you leave this room and go to the gym door''- He said as he pointed to the exit of the room. only thing I could do at that moment was to obey, I went where the blue bear ordered me, on leaving I realized that the place was very wide, almost so wide it seemed ... -''A academy ...''- I said in a low voice. the Love's God Academy?, But if it is, because I am in a kind of kidnapping, something very strange is happening here, so I decided to go and investigate later P.O.V = Kimi Sister, it's the last thing I remember before fainting, my head hurt a lot, when I managed to wake up and get up completely, I could see that I was in a room, alone ... But, why would I be alone? I was a bit confused when suddenly a blue bear with white comes out of nowhere -''It was time to wake up, sleeping beauty''- He said in a slightly aggressive tone. -''I'm sorry, but where am I? A moment ago I was with my sister ...''- -''A little while ago?'' ~ He's laughing. ~ You has been sleeping for more than an hour, student number 6- He said in a confident tone. -''Number 6? But if there is only one person here, and it's me.''- -''I know.'' ~ The blue bear replied ~ But that's because you were the last to get up, and in your cockade you say you're the student number six- ''-Cockade?''- indeed, I had an unusual cockade, I decided to read it Student N° 6 Kimi (Ultimate Photographer) Love's God Academy. 500px|center caught my attention was what it contained on the reverse Please do not remove, we do not want you to suffer the consequences. sounded too serious to be written on a cockade -''You should go to the gym door "number 6", you're going to be late for the opening ceremony.''- -''Getting late?''- I asked a little confused. -''Yes, or so the letter says''- unusual blue bear grabs the letter and throws it to the floor, I had no choice but pick it up All students are kindly requested to arrive before 9:30 am at the gym door for the opening ceremony. decided to look at the clock and I realized that it was 9:49, the blue bear laughs because I was going to be late and I was going to be embarrassed, I decided to run to the precious door of the gym while the bear kept laughing P.O.V = Storyteller. Kimi got to the gym door, she noticed that there were more students, and that they were waiting for her -''Almost not coming, where was he? Maybe he got lost in this "huge academy"''- Said a young man with blue hair dyed with green. -''No, I was asleep.''- Kimi replied, a little distressed. -''Then it seems like you're the ultimate "lazy".''- He remarked as he laughed a little sarcastically. -''Hey, that was too bad of you.''- A guy with auburn hair tried to defend her, accompanied by a cat. -''And are you going to teach me manners? You do not even know who you're talking to, I'm Eiji Miyamoto, The Ultimate Polyglot, besides being number one student according to this cockade, but I suppose that's nothing compared to talking to animals that just want to go to the bathroom and eat.''- He said In a serious and burlesque tone. 500px|center -''Well, it may not be the big deal ...''- He said a little nervously. boy with brown hair, red shirt and black pants interrupte -''I think it's enough, we know Eiji, what you do is exciting, but in everything we go here, you've been stressing what you do and you have not yet allowed a someone else to presented.''- He said in a sure tone. nodded, except for Eiji and Kimi -''So, present yourself first, after all you were the one who took the initiative.''- Kimi proposed. -''Sure,'' ~ He smiled. ~ I am Yoku Waru, Ultimate Theologist, this meeting was already written by God and according to this cockade I am student number 15.- He said in a very cheerful and confident tone. 500px|center girl with red wine hair with two pigtails on its sides, purple shirt, jean jacket and aquamarine skirt decorated with the space decided to talk -''Hi everyone, I'm Jin Fuyimoto, the Ultimate Scientist, and I do what any scientist would do, according to this cockade I am the student number 2.''- She said in a slightly nervous tone. 500px|center boy, who had previously tried to defend Kimi decided to keep up with the current -''I'm.. I'm Azdraik and he's my cat, Ranmaru, as you will have noticed, I'm the Ultimate Animal Tamer, besides being the student number 8.''- He said a little distressed and with his head down. 500px|center -''I think it's my turn... ~ said a boy with purple flared hair of a red wine cap, a waistcoat of the same color as the cap decorated with gold diamonds and blue pants. ~ ''I am Miguel, the Ultimate Magician, student Number 19, is a pleasure, I hope to get along with everyone- 500px|center -''I am Akari, Ultimate Artist, student number 10, I have nothing else to add for the moment''- said in a certain tone a brown-haired girl, who wears a red band with two stars on the right side, Fastened by a braid, white shirt, and a black skirt. 500px|center -''I am also an artist, but mine is the gore, I am Hyun Kamishiro, and as I said, I am the Ultimate Gore Artist, in addition to being student number 16, maybe someday i can paint your death Eiji''- Said a boy with A cold voice, with a nurse's dress, blindfolds, and light hair. 500px|center -''I just want to get out of this faster, I'm Masao Masahiro, student number 13, Ultimate Assassin, and do not be scared, I do not want to kill them, yet ...''- Said a boy with a sadistic voice, black hair, a black jacket With hood, checked gloves and black trousers, in addition to having a purple mask. 500px|center -''I'm Mia Yashiro, I'm the Ultimate Actress, student number 5, it's a pleasure.''- Said a black-haired girl in a white shirt with an aquamarine bow in the center and a purple skirt. 500px|center -''I am Yukiko Niri, I am the Ultimate Analyst, student number 7, but I think everyone can analyze if they are not distracted from their starting point.''- Said an orange-haired girl, fastened with two reddish tails, a white shirt With a bow of the same color of her bun and a gray skirt. 500px|center -''I am Yume, Ultimate Playwright, student number 12, you know, I write things, although I feel that should not be my talent.''- Said a nervous girl, with black hair, purple buso and black pants, Skull of ornament on his head. 500px|center -''I'm Kieran Grimes, Ultimate Acrobat, student number 9.''- Said a boy with a slightly developed musculature, black hair with gray front, long blue shirt and gray shirt underneath, blue pants, In addition to carrying a backpack with him. 500px|center -''I am Nunally, I am the Ultimate Pastry Chef, student number 14, if you want something to eat just let me know.''- Said smiling a girl with red hair with purple tips, a pink shirt with a bow in the center dark pink And a black skirt. 500px|center -''I'm Ami Minami, Ultimate Skater, but you should have noticed it for my clothes, I'm the student number 17.''- Said a curly girl with a pink helmet on her head, a white shirt uncovered by a side and a purple skirt. 500px|center -''I'm Kumi Kizakura, Ultimate Manipulator, student number 4, but do not worry, I have no one in sight.''- Said a monkey-haired girl with two orange bows, a gray shirt and a skirt of a tone darker than the shirt. 500px|center -''I'm Aino Yanara, Ultimate Otaku, student number 11, be careful you may at some point be matching him with someone of the same gender, starting with you Eiji''- Said a smiling girl with black hair with red tips, salmon jacket With a shirt a lighter shade than the jacket and a gray blue skirt. 500px|center -''Wait Aino, are you the Ultimate Otaku?.''- Said a boy in blue shirt and white pants. -''Yes, why?''- Aino replied a little confused. -''I see, I'm Hikari Ken, and like Aino, I'm the Ultimate Otaku, student number 18.''- Said confused the boy in blue shirt and white pants. 500px|center -''How can we be two otakus in one class, is not it supposed to be just the best?.''- Aino asked a little nervously. -''I do not know, I still do not understand the rules of this school, maybe we're both just as good.''- Hikari replied cheerfully. Silence there was in the long corridor until the last boy decided to talk -''I'm Tomoe, student number 3, but I do not remember my talent.''- A gray-haired boy dressed in a white shirt said suspiciously and a red vest with black, and wearing black pants. 500px|center P.O.V. = Eiji Miyamoto (Ultimate polyglot) -''How could he possibly not remember his talent?.''- I asked, a little disturbed. -''I do not know, I just woke up and did not remember that, it's not so much, and calm down.''- He replied a little cold. still could not understand it, it was possible to be so calm without even remembering who you are ... I decided to answer it but before I could the gym door opened was surprised, and I too, after all, it's not so nice to hear 18 students talk, I do not know, it's so boring the door oppened we noticed five white bears in one half but each had a different color in the other half, besides what appeared to be the "big bear", a bear half black and half white, was Something strange, but the strangest thing was that behind them there was a stage, but this one was closed by two huge curtains P.O.V = Storyteller. -''Upupu! almost do not finish they presenting, seriously you are many.''- said the white bear with black. -''A bear that tal-talking.''- Said Azdraik a little frightened. -''I'm not a bear, I'm his new director, Monokuma, these are my children, but I'm the one who will give them their opening ceremony.''- Monokuma reproached. remained silent, except for Azdraik who was the only one who asked why this ceremony -''Upupu!, you are the ones to spread hope and love all over the world, that's why they are here, but from today is finished.''- A angry Monokuma screams. -''If-is it over? Be-because?.''- Said Azdraik more frightened. -''It's very simple, or rather let me show you what's behind this curtain.''- Said Monokuma as he told his children to open the curtain. P.O.V = Masao Masahiro (Ultimate Assasin). classmates could not believe what they were seeing in front of them, it was a murder, Jin was the only one who began to scream of fear, the rest of them were perplexed, except me, since I was already accustomed 500px|center -''Upupu!, what happens, why those faces?.''- Said monokuma a little sarcastic. -''It's a corpse, you expect us to do it.''- Jin said, crying from the terror he caused when he saw this. -''But who is he?.''- Yukiko said calmly. -''Upupu!, you should know, is the student number 20, the Ultimate Colsplayer, sorry, had a life ahead, but today had to be a sacrifice so that his remaining classmates understood the concept Upupu!.''- Said monokuma while laughing like a maniacally. -''You're crazy, what do you think you're going to win with this?.''- Ami was shaking. -''What I want is to take away that hope they carry inside, and fill it with despair, they must also understand from now for leave this academy, they must kill someone of their classmates, Upupu!, or else, they stay for the The rest of their lives in this miserable academy.''- Monokuma was saying as he shook his salmon. present was astonished, including me, we were supposed to be willing to share hope, well, I think there will not be so much, but my classmates, including Eiji, have a lot to share -''Are you saying that to get out of here, we must kill someone?.''- Kieran asked. -''What I just said upupu, so you know, if you want to get out of here, use out that desperation they carry inside and murder someone, anyway, no matter, use your imagination, Upupu!''- said monokuma as he disappears Along with his five children. -''And now what are we going to do?.''- Mia asked. -''For the moment, the only thing we can do is find a way out.''- Miguel answered. were all bewildered about this, we really would have to kill one of our classmates to get out of here, or it would be a joke in bad taste, what if it was certain, is that the hope that days ago promised us that we would have to enter this Academy, was fading 680px|center| Survivors: 19 Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Chapters